


A flower's love

by green_lizard7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fairies, Jongho being the the supportive friend we need, M/M, Urban Fantasy, and pink mingi, we love blue yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lizard7/pseuds/green_lizard7
Summary: In which Yunho falls in love with Mingi, a fairy with a flower shop, and wants to pay him a visit every week.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	A flower's love

His soft, red hair, which glittered while the sunlight hit them; his shiny eyes, translucent and full of life; his full lips, always curved in a bright smile whenever he was looking at him: Mingi was indeed the most beautiful person, inside and out, that Yunho had ever met. Every little gesture, every laugh that escaped from his tender mouth made him fall deeper and deeper for the fairy.

He found Mingi’s flower shop by total chance, when his friend Jongho asked him if he could buy some plants to decorate the flat they shared together. He didn’t really expect to enter that small boutique and be blinded by the colorful atmosfere and the most genuine smile he had ever saw.

After buying the three pots his roommate asked for, he felt that with the money he left to the florist he also gave him heart. Almost walking on cloud nine, he headed back to the flat with the hugest grin on his face, the world brimming with light like everything was enchanting and people were showing their true colors.

When his friend saw him, he couldn’t hold back a laughter seeing his face: “Did you fall under a spell?”.

Yunho couldn’t keep to himself the magical encounter he had, so with his usual enthusiasm he described in full detail the florist, while Jongho listened, curious about what could have fired up such a spark into the older. Having listened to his adventure, the younger sighed, then put his hand on his shoulder and showed him a cheeky smile: “You are hopelessly in love”.

Yunho looked at him like a sudden lighting stuck him on the spot. He remained silent for a moment, then opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again and sit on the grey couch, in deep thoughts. Jongho gazed at him, puzzled by his strange behavior. Suddenly the older jumped to his feet and held the younger with such strength to make him scream, surprised. “I know what to do to get to know him better!”.

Not liking where that was going, Jongho frowned, waiting for the great response the other was ready to give him. “I’m going to let our plants die so that I can go and see him whenever I like!” “Yunho, you know that you’re a sprite, right?” “Obviously! And?” “Do you remember that plants grow in your proximity? Like, magic?”.

He was visibly trying to make the other reason, but it seemed that Yunho had other plans. After a small pout made way on his features, the blue haired sprite found himself smiling again, his eyes glimmering with pride: “Then I’m going to throw them away! He doesn’t know I’m a sprite!” “That is indeed true, but you are paying for the new plants” whined his friend.

Pleased with his brilliant plan, the sprite run to his room, while the other slumped into the sofa. “I still don’t get why he can’t ask for a normal date” he asked himself, then shrugged “Too boring and very unlike him”.

The next few months Yunho followed precisely his plan: every week he would present himself at the shop with the goofiest smile to buy newly blossomed flowers or a grown, lovely succulent, only to come back explaining that they all died within few days. Every time he visited, he spent at least half an hour talking to the fairy, asking about his day and, when the two grew closer, even about his life. He always tried to keep up the conversation, but he always found himself lucky he was a very talkative person, because Mingi’s ethereal beauty was breathtaking.

He felt starstruck whenever he crossed his sweet gaze, but between the many details he loved the most he would surely choose, if asked, the graceful, weightless wings the fairy showed. Like Mingi, they were tall and elegant, but what made them truly special to his eyes were the glassed reflexes they produced whenever the sunlight shone through them. There were days, mostly when the sun was silently setting on the city, when the colors they produced reminded him on some paintings he used to see on his schoolbooks made by some French painters. They used such shades that took him into a peaceful corner of world, full of tenderness and reminiscences.

It was also why Yunho tried to make him smile. Not only he felt like he was watching the literal sun, but he absolutely adored how Mingi’s fairy wings would gently flatter whenever the corner of his lips turned up.

“Is everything fine? You seem lost”. Yunho came back to reality, finding himself looking at the various tulips he was admiring before starting to daydream about his love fantasies. Mingi was standing at his right, confusedly watching the other guy bouncing on his feet. Without taking some seconds to think about his actions, he slowly drew out his arm towards a fully bloomed yellow tulip and took it into his hands, before speaking and trying to get himself out of the situation “Do flowers have any meaning?”.

Turning his head towards Mingi, he saw again the brightest smile ever and the slightly excited flattering of his peachy wings. “Sure thing they do! Every flower has a special meaning and it can even change based on its colors! For example” he came closer to the other, took gently the tulip from his hands and smiled “a yellow tulip can mean sunshine in your smile!”.

It took a lot of strength for Yunho to not kiss him on the spot. Playing it with a cool attitude, he smiled at the fairy and decided to get a bouquet of the yellow flowers, plus a baby cactus. Walking out of the shop, he started heading towards home when an idea popped up in his mind and with a confident, bright smile sprinted while laughing.

He found Jongho on the couch, playing on his phone and in much needed break time. Overly excited, he jumped up and down while explaining to him his wonderful confession plan: “I am a genius! I just had to perfect idea to confess to Mingi!”. The black haired guy gave him a suspicious look “I want to say I’m scared but go on” “Okay, listen! Today I found out that flowers have a specific symbolism and that every plant has a meaning, so I thought that I could create a bouquet to confess to him!” “And tell him that you’re a sprite” “And tell him that I’m a sprite!”. His friend listened to his detailed description attentively, before smiling and giving him a high five: “For once I can agree with you. It’s an amazing idea, from what you tell me I think he may be into you but with this you’ll surely win his heart. By the way, is this a cactus? What does it mean?” “I think that Mingi said it means endurance and longevity? I just know that I thought of you” “Damn right, living with you it’s indeed hard” “Jongho!”

The next few days Jongho came to like the cactus so much that he even threatened Yunho when he tried to get rid of it like the other plants, so in the end Yunho had to give up, leaving it to the tender care of the younger.

Mingi felt his heart beating faster whenever he saw the familiar face crossing the entrance of the small shop, a huge smile and slightly messy blue hair brighting up the atmosphere. Yunho big brown eyes would always stir up a fuzzy, warm emotion inside him, making his wings flutter in delight. The boy would pay him a visit every week, showing up with the usual excuse about having to change all the plants he previously bought because he had the cursed ability to kill them all. The two even became friends over months. Never did he think that he may be lying, but a doubt came up to him once in while: how came that the flowers he tended to always told him that they liked Yunho so much? Every time he would come, plants silently radiated nothing but happiness and joy, light filling the room. Usually they had this kind of natural reaction when they were in proximity of someone that was from the fairy family, but that couldn’t be the case. He was a human after all, wasn’t he?

“Mingi, what does this flower mean?” Yunho’s voice brought him back to the present moment. Fixing his gaze on his friend, he found him with a beautiful iris in his hand. The purple iris made hisblue hair stand out, a lovely smile on his face while he was watching the fairy with the softest of looks. Through the shop windows, the late afternoon sunlight shone into the boutique, the golden hour hitting the flowers and Yunho’s silhouette, enveloping them into a warm embrace. Mingi’s heart was aching, his ears turning bright red at the sight. “It’s an iris! Usually it means that the person that wants to deliver it to you has a message for you” “Amazing! I like them, I’ll buy a bouquet!”.

Once Yunho left the shop, the fairy found himself out of breath and completely embarrassed. He couldn’t really explain how the boy made him feel, how he wished he could gently caress his hair or even hold him close and laugh with him. Taking a look at the plants, he saw them gleaming, a dazzling light making them standing out against the white walls of the shop. His eyes travelled to where the red roses were laying, radiants. Thinking about the boy, he tenderly took one in his hands, smelling its strong scent and smiling.

It was the day, the day Yunho was waiting for.

Fixing his red tie with his shaky hands, he then turned around, arms wide open, to ask Jongho if he was presentable. His friend, busy moving his loved cactus on a new pot, watched him for a whole minute before giving him a supportive thumbs up. He then went to pick up the bouquet he assembled with care and went out. Taking a deep breath, he finally walked towards Mingi’s shop.

Before entering, he stopped, the only audible sound his quiver heart, then opened the door.

Mingi was watering the red chrysanthemums when he was distracted by the bell ringing. Turning around, a slight gasp escaped from his pink lips, wings flapping. Yunho stood in front of him, a red tie and a immaculate, short-sleeved white shirt on. What really did strike his attention though was the carefully planned bouquet that he had in his hands. Red and yellow tulips were framed by daisies, irises and pink camellias. With shiny eyes, Yunho mustered all the courage he had and then, with rosy cheeks, handed it to the fairy.

“I wanted to tell you two things Mingi. First” embarrassed, he scratched the back of his neck “I am actually a sprite”.

Mingi was speechless, but when he saw how flustered Yunho was, he couldn’t hold back a little laugh “Now I understand why the plants were so excited whenever you came over! But I have a question… Since you’re a sprite, plants don’t die near you but grown healthier, so how come you came here every week and said that they died?” “And here comes the second thing I wanted to tell you”

“I have a message for you: there’s sunshine in your smile, I long for you with hope and more importantly… I love you” Yunho almost stammered while confessing, looking anywhere but at Mingi. Suddenly, the fairy wrapped his arms around him, a sincere laugh in his ears. Feeling a sudden rush of happiness, he spun the pink haired boy around, an unwavering smile on his features. When the two separated, Yunho couldn’t say anything. Mingi put his hands on his face, admiring him with the most loving gaze, and then gave him a sweet, innocent kiss. Yunho felt like he touched the sky.

“So” cleaning his throat, the blue haired sprite showed Mingi a dazzling smile while taking softly his hand “How about a date?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
